


Merry Christmas, Thomas

by fairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Loki's first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Thomas

It’s cold, this Christmas morning, Tom thinks, as he awakes slowly, checking the time on his alarm clock. Not yet 7 am… But he can’t sleep anymore, obviously. He stretches his arms and legs in the bed, a faint smile on his lips. He tries to remember his dream. It seems to him that Loki was there, whispering in his ear for him to wake up. He extends an arm to the other side of the bed but no one is there, and that’s when he hears a familiar laughter coming from the bedroom door. Tom squints but can only make out a tall dark and lean silhouette framed in the doorway.

« Loki… You were in my dream. »

« Are you sure it was a dream, Thomas? »

« Now that you mention it, I guess it wasn’t a dream. »

Loki steps into the bedroom and Tom sits up on the bed, stretching his arms again.

« Where is your girl, Thomas? Don’t you celebrate Christmas together? »

« She is with her family, and I was with mine. »

Loki looks at Tom quizzically.

« Don’t ask, Loki. She obviously doesn’t feel ready to introduce me to her parents. »

Tom looks a little annoyed so Loki sits on the bed and leans close to him, running his fingers on Tom’s naked chest. Tom shivers at Loki’s soft touch and looks up at him, wondering why the god has decided to pay him a visit today.

« It’s just as well, Thomas. I have something for you. »

« For me? » Tom’s eyes light up with delight. « Loki… You shouldn’t have… »

« Come with me. »

Loki takes Tom’s hand, fingers interlacing, and stands up. Tom gets out of the covers, revealing his total nakedness, and Loki chuckles.

« Not that I don’t appreciate the sight of your manhood, Thomas, but I think it would be best if you dressed up a little. »

He leads Tom to the cupboard and selects a white shirt and a pair of fitted jeans, while Tom opens a drawer and takes out his underwear.

« Why that shirt, Loki? It’s a little too dressy, don’t you think? Or are we going out? »

« We’re not going anywhere, Thomas. Just roll up your sleeves. I like that style on you. »

Tom indulges and when he is fully dressed, Loki and he head out of the bedroom to the living-room in which a fire is blazing in the chimney.

« Loki, did you do that? I don’t remember having a fire going yesterday when I came back from my parents’. »

The god nods as he sits down on the rug in front of the hearth and the warmth of it colors his pale cheeks and makes his emerald eyes glow. Tom kneels down to sit in front of him and Loki takes both his hands in his, gently stroking his knuckles, then caressing his forearms. He raises Tom’s hand to his face and gently presses his lips on the back of Tom’s hand, then on the palm, then on each finger. Tom leans towards him, and Loki plants a soft kiss on his lips. The light of the dancing fire draws shadows on his face, making his cheekbones look sharper than they already are. His eyes are glinting as if inhabited by little lights, so green and so intense that Tom gets lost in them. They stare at each other, transfixed, for a long time, none of them daring to make a move lest they break the charm. They are both breathing hard but regularly, their chests rising and falling in unison, perfectly synchronized. Their faces are so close that their noses are almost touching. Then, Loki bends slightly forward, pressing his forehead against Tom’s, sliding his hand behind his neck, playing with Tom’s short curls, entwining them around his fingers and tugging gently at them, pulling Tom’s head to the side so that he can kiss his neck just at that sensitive spot under his jaw. Tom sighs, closing his eyes. He has an idea what the god has for him now. Loki releases him, a faint smile curving up the left side of his mouth.

« I think it’s time for your present, Thomas. »

Tom looks disappointed.

« I thought… Well, I thought this was my present » he says as he leans again towards Loki, searching for his lips.

But the god evades him with a slight movement of his head and reaches in his pocket, taking out a very small square box, carefully wrapped with red paper and a green and gold satin ribbon. There is a little card hanging from it that reads: « For Thomas, with all my love. » He hands it to Tom, eyes glimmering with the joy of anticipation.

« It’s the first time I do such a thing, Thomas. I really hope you’ll like your present. »

Tom takes it and stares at Loki in wonder.

« I… I don’t know what to say… »

« Open it, then. »

The god looks a little uneasy as Tom unwraps it, revealing a small black box. He opens it and a wide smile forms on his lips. There, in the box, are two golden cufflinks, square-shaped and engraved with runes.

« Loki and Thomas… Oh, Loki! These are beautiful! »

« I knew you’d appreciate. You love all things of beauty and so do I. Why don’t you put them on? »

« I understand now why you chose that shirt for me » Tom says as he unrolls his sleeves and carefully puts the cufflinks on his shirt’s wrists.

« Now I am truly yours… »

« Yes, you are, Thomas. »

Tom suddenly reaches out and seizes Loki in a warm embrace and this time, the god doesn’t deny him his mouth. He parts his lips for Tom’s eager tongue and they kiss passionately, their chests pressed, their hands roaming each other’s backs until Tom’s fingers tangle in Loki’s long black hair. Both of them utter muffled moans and Loki, using the weight of his body, starts to push Tom to the ground. Tom breaks the kiss, jumping nimbly on his feet. Loki looks flustered.

« Don’t pull that face, Loki. I have something for you as well… »

The god smiles, wondering what kind of present the ever thoughtful Tom has prepared for him. Tom walks to the shelves behind the decked and lit Christmas tree and takes a packet wrapped in black paper with a white and red ribbon. He then comes back and hands the gift to Loki. While the visibly delighted god unwraps it, Tom  stays up, hands fidgeting in his pockets, biting his lips. Loki opens the box and takes out a dark green woollen scarf with a tonal wire print. He smiles as he feels the softness of the fabric and admires the delicacy and subtlety of the pattern.

« It’s so soft, Thomas. It must be cashmere. It’s too much. I can’t accept such a gift from you. »

« Of course you can. You’re always so cold, and you like scarves. Don’t tell me otherwise. »

« I admit it is an excellent choice. Well, don’t stay there, come and sit down so I can thank you for your gift. »

As Tom sits close to Loki, snuggling against him as the god gently kisses the top of his head, he thinks it is truly the best Christmas he has ever had. He raises his face to meet Loki’s stare and he loses himself in the god’s emerald eyes. This is what happiness means, to be forever lost in Loki’s arms, to forever breathe the musky fragrance of his skin, to be forever loved by a god.


End file.
